Forget Me Not
by Elkpelt
Summary: Blaze has a duty to her people and is preparing to leave to war tomorrow. Silver is upset that she won't take him with her. A night before her leaving, the two walk through the forest and a promise is made because of a forgotten flower. Silvaze One-shot.


**Elkpelt****: Okay, I'm to busy to explain this because I'm looking for something at the moment so I'll leave it to Doctor Heran Bowwow from Unknown Solider to explain. *she runs out and a series of crashes are heard* Ow… And tell me if Bowwow says anything about me!**

**Bowwow: ****Okay… *reads from a piece of paper* This is a slight SilverXBlaze one-shot… and she's been making a lot of these now hasn't she? But you have to squint I guess. Also, with the slow updates with Unknown Solider… She's been sick for like 2 weeks and had to make up **_**a lot **_**of homework. The paper with the rough draft is lost at the moment… Her fault… But she's looking for it and when she finds it she'll start writing it, though even when she's had it she's been lazy to type it up… *grumbles* Anyway, we'll have that started soon and since you guys have probably been waiting for a story she decided to type this one-shot up to keep you busy. **

**Elkpelt:** **Okay, I didn't find it but I'll keep looking. *She looks at Bowwow* I don't own anything here besides the plot of this story. SEGA owns Silver and Blaze, I only own Heran Bowwow who was nice enough to take my place at the moment. You can go now. Go back to Unknown Solider until I need you again. Please enjoy this fic and I'll hopefully find that lost paper of Chapter Six. Read and Review. Also, my birthdays in two days so I'll hopefully update by then and if not, forgive me! Dx**

* * *

He couldn't believe his friend was to be leaving soon, and the worst part was. He couldn't come. His friend since he could remember would be going off to ---who knows where--- and coming back ---who knows when. He was going to miss her for she said she'd be gone quite a long time. He and she were walking side-by-side down the pathway of the forest since this was most likely going to be their last time together like this. Tomorrow she would be leaving.

"Why can't I come?" He decided to ask for maybe the fifth time since he heard.

The feline looked at him and narrowed her eyes with a tired-like sigh. "I told you Silver. Its my duty as Princess and leader to go. Your place is here with the rest of the Kingdom."

"But I'll miss you." He couldn't help but whimper. Everything would feel so different without her around, sure, the Eggman Nega attacks would maybe continue but it would seem more empty without his feline friend fighting at his side. He looked at her as she walked with a face directed forward. He knew saying he'd miss her wouldn't keep her here or stop her from the duties her blood right gave her. Silver had to grow up, not cling to Blaze's arm all the time like a frightened child that had a nightmare.

"Silver, your so naïve." Blaze said as she moved, her face not looking at his. "You know the reasons I have to go. The threat is to big to just let slide."

The hedgehog looked at her with sad golden eyes as she said this. Blaze was heading off for war with her soldiers and warriors. Blaze didn't want Silver to come no matter how many times he asked… or begged. What if she died in this war? He'd never see her again. The young hedgehog blinked his moist eyes and dropped his hands to his sides. "I know… But… what if you die?"

Blaze stopped and looked at him with a serious but calm look in her amber eyes. "Don't think that, Silver." The lilac cat couldn't believe her ears at how miserable the young hedgehog sounded. They're been separated many times before but never this long. In all her life, Silver had never suggested someone dying. Why would he now? She usually always came back. "I'll be back before you know it."

Silver said nothing, just looked at his clunky boots. "But not soon enough." He pouted.

Blaze sighed as she tried to think of a way to make the hedgehog feel better but no ideas came to mind. She suddenly spotted a patch of familiar blue-petal flowers. They swayed in the light breeze of the dark night. The feline gently picked one of them and looked awkwardly at Silver as he stood in the blaze of the moonlight, the pale milky light outlining his every feature. The great big white coin that provided the light seemed to reflect in his pale irises.

"Here." Blaze gently grabbed her friend's hand with her's and opened his palm up to place the frail blue flower in his grasp. Then she let his hand go and stepped back, the moonlight licking her body gently through the many trees that shrouded them.

"What is it?" Silver lifted his hand up to put it near his face so he could look it over. It was a very small looking plant, it could have been easily forgotten by someone… He turned the tiny flower in his hand in a gentle and soft manner as he gazed at it. The moonlight made the little flower seem to gleam as its bright cobalt petals caught the white lights.

"Its called a Forget-Me-Not, Silver." The feline explained as she looked at her naïve hedgehog friend. He continued to drink in the way this flower looked and what it was.

"A Forget-Me-Not?" The hedgehog echoed in a soft voice before looking passed the flower and at Blaze. She smiled slightly as his head tipped to the side in puzzlement like a puppy learning a command.

"It's a very special flower." Blaze explained with a small smile as she gazed at him with her calm golden-orange tinged eyes. The feline pointed with her hand to the small patches near them and Silver looked. "In legends, the creator of everything named all the plants but the Forget-Me-Not had been missed. The flower had cried out, 'Forget-Me-Not!' and the creator had replied. 'That shall be your name.'" Silver looked confused. "Silver, when I'm in this war, I want you to not forget me."

The hedgehog looked at the tiny flower, then back at Blaze. "Why would I forget you, Blaze?" He smiled a little. "You're my best friend."

Blaze smiled faintly and picked another Forget-Me-Not and held it. "Then we'll make a promise?"

"Yea," The hedgehog grinned broader and held his flower tighter.

"We won't forget each other." Blaze said in her usual calm voice but it was firm in a way. A breeze suddenly picked up and rattled the forest that the night time held. The feline released her Forget-Me-Not and Silver, seconds later, did the same. Both flowers flew through the night like puppets on a string as they danced together. Silver watched the flowers leave into distance, seeming to fade into the massive moon in that was snuggled in the heavens with the many stars that slept peacefully on the black velvet sky. Blaze watched the two tiny flowers leave until the darkness of the night swallowed them up.

"it's a promise." Silver said, looking at Blaze now. "We'll never forget each other."


End file.
